


i say 'when it ends,'

by casualbird



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, future past timeline, someday i'll write something happy, today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualbird/pseuds/casualbird
Summary: Before Lucina can begin her war again, it has to end.





	i say 'when it ends,'

“Damn it!” Lucina gripped the edges of the war room table, bracing upright.

Plenty of response, none of it voiced aloud. The gawky admirals and knock-kneed generals stared into bandaged hands, bit their soft lips bloody. Held their bird-boned shoulders firm to scaffold slumping bodies.

The map spread on the table was as old as any of them--Lucina remembered being held up to it, tracing stubby toddler’s fingers over borders carefully outlined. Remembered it clean, free of pinholes, of trinkets as ragtag and scattered as the soldiers they represented. Remembered the minutely-detailed drawings of Ylisse’s great fortresses, before they each were crossed out in their turn.

Remembered her parents at that table, conferring, scratching notes, so clear-eyed and so certain. Tears threatened Lucina’s eyes, flowing from that ocean of unfairness, that her parents couldn’t teach her everything. Couldn’t give her the fighting chance they’d wanted to, that she’d had to make up for herself.

That she’d tripped on, that she’d felt crumble under her feet at the din of Grima’s voice. It rang again in her, made her pant and shiver.

She knew. Her friends knew. Ylisse, or its remains, knew.

There was nothing to be done for it now.

**Author's Note:**

> Written listening to Alison Gilbert's piano arrangement of Sia's 'The Greatest,' which is a very good Lucina song.
> 
> If you feel so inclined, come hang out with me on [dreamwidth.](https://casualbird.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
